The Following
by Edward Anthony Mason Cullen
Summary: Edward leaves again and Jacob is there for Bella once more. Now Jacob and Bella are married and Bella has a 17 year old daughter. What happens when her daughter makes some mistakes? And what will happen when they run into the Cullen's? R&R It's better tha
1. Prolouge

The Following

Disclamer: I don't own Any thing by stepahnie Meyer! Bummer though.

AN: Ok, Tell me if you like it or not. I would like at least five reviews but if I don't get that many, o'well. Review though! P.S. This is after new moon. Not a take on Eclips though! Onto the first part... The prologue.

Prologue 

Jessica's POV

I saw my life spread out in front of me as the singe of pain shocked my brain. The two sides, both monsters, both murderers. The clock tower finally rang at the stroke of twelve. I had no where to turn or run this time. The three groups trapped me along with the crowed of people. I saw all the red, purple, topaz, and bright blue eyes all look at me.

I was still in one piece but, not for long, as I knew what was coming, it was to save some one, or some thing. My life was over as of this very moment where I would be killed or given a slow pain full death. I could only pray that they would have mercy on me as this was a good deed in my eyes.

The way they looked at it was a crime and something that I would never be forgiven for. But they didn't know why I had done it, they didn't know it was to save them. Save them from the hideous monsters that their eyes had never seen before, only I had because they were made from my own mind.

**Ok! There's the prolgue. Tell me what you think of it. If you don't like it then I won't write any more but tell me the truth! It was fun writing that! **

**Sincerly,**

**E.A.M.C**


	2. Chapter 1: Ironic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter1: Ironic**

This is totally ironic. I am now 25 and I am married. Not to the person that you would think though. I married Jacob. I don't know how but I did. Well any way. We live in a large house that has three stories to it. It was full of the nicest pieces of furniture ever.

I don't know what happened to Edward but one day he was just missing and his family went looking for him. Once again, Jake was there to help keep me together. This time we actually kissed. So we dated and we got married. Charlie and mom were very pleased with this. The wedding was very large. Sam Uley and Emily went. Every one from the La Push area went. It was fun. I felt some thing missing though.

Well, Jake and I took a nice long honey moon that lasted a month, a few weeks longer than we planed, we went to a cold place. It was no problem for Jake and he kept me warm. Well on that trip, we went back home and over the course of the following week, I had gotten rather sick, Jacob took me to the doctors one day and we found out our little problem, I was pregnant.

Jake was more than thrilled. Jake hugged me to him. It was amazing, he had grown to 6'9. I felt weird like a doll that he could play with. He had grown his hair back and he gained more muscle. During the carriage, I felt hot some day and very cold the next. One day I would gain color or go frighteningly pale. It was strange. No matter what though, the child always kicked hard. Harder than my mom said it felt for her.

Well, time flew, Jacob was always very careful with me. I ended up having a beautiful baby girl. She had my albino skin or was it even lighter, sprits of black hair and she had large bluish eyes. I didn't tell Jacob that there was a hint of topaz and red to them. I knew what this meant. But I didn't know how.

When she was a little older, Jacob thought she would keep the black hair but it fell out and she grew blond hair. It was amazing. She grew at an incredibly fast pace.

Now she has just turned 17 and her hair went to her waist. She was about 6'4. She had a very large appetite and she was very strong. This started to make Jacob, Sam, and the rest of the clan worry that she might turn into a wolf. Jessica and I had figured that she was part vampire and at night when we were all asleep, she would sneak out and hunt. Well, she is an angle. She posses both my mythical worlds. Vampire and werewolf. It was strange but exciting.

I only wish I knew why she was part vampire. Because Jessica didn't want to go to the school in this area, she was going to change schools to Forks high. Well, now to the present time. Jacob and I were getting ready for a night out. We were going to go to the movies. We walked down stairs and Jessica walked in the door then. She looked drained and covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. That was answered right away. She fell to the floor. We ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked franticly.

"It hurts! My body hurts!" She said.

"Bella, call Sam." Jacob said.

"You don't think?" I asked.

"I do." He said. I ran and got the phone. I quickly dialed his number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"It's Bella; Jacob thinks it's time for Jessica." I said.

"I'll be there soon." He said. I hung up the phone. I ran into the other room.

"Bella, don't get to close." Jacob said. Jessica was in a ball and her eyes shifting to all red, even the pearly white in her eyes. Sam came into the house then.

"How long?" He asked.

"About ten minutes." Jacob replied.

"Any second…" Sam started but he was cut off by the ripping sound. Shiny snow white hair covered her. Sharp strips of black and purple along with red and honey strips came up. Her eyes a deadly red. She jumped up. She was huge, probably smaller than Jake and Sam though. Sam got a good hold on her. Embry and Paul came then. It wasn't right. It seemed too soon.

I was terrified for her. As it continued on, she winced and growled. They did there best to control her.

"Why does she look so different?" Embry asked as she gave up against him.

"I don't know." Sam said. I went up to my room and felt for my daughter. Jessica was her name. I sat on my window seal. My small holes wanted to get bigger. I climbed out the window.

_No Bella!_

That voice of _his_ said. It was coming back! Why?! It sounded so real.

"I'm not going to jump." I replied as tears streaked my vision.

_Promise?_

"I promise." I said. I sat down on the roof. It wasn't my fault. I tried to remind my self. Jacob came out and sat by me.

"What happened?" I asked out of fear and concern.

"She's back to normal for now. We have to keep an eye on her though." He said. I felt more tears.

"It's alright." Both Jake and _he _tried to console me. Jake wrapped his arms around me. After a while, we went back inside. I was very upset about what happened. Sam said that she needed to stay home over the next two weeks. That meant holding back her entry at Forks high. Well, it was for the best.

The week went by in a blur like a light trying to blind me. Jessica got better and Sam said it was okay for her to go to school. She was more than happy. She wore a pair of black leggings, a black mini skirt, and dark brown boots that went to her knees, a cropped black sweater with a blood red shirt under it, and her hair was side swept and pulled into a bun. Her make up was a little on the dark side today though.

"Do you want me to drop you off today honey?" I asked her.

"No thank you, I'm taking my car today." She said.

"Okay. Have a good day." I said. She kissed us good bye and headed off to school in her fancy BMW z4. It was black and had a new stereo put in. After she left, we left for work.

**Jessica's POV**

I was so excited! I was going to a new school, going to meet new people, make new friends and get a better education. I was exuberant. When I drove into the parking lot, my car was the best looking one. The second best one was a new shiny silver Volvo. It still didn't beat mine though. I had on top quality clothes and every thing. I found a spot and pulled my jacket on, grabbed my bag, and stepped into the rain. Every one was staring at me as I walked to the office. I finally made it to the office. _Creepy people. _I thought. The lady at the desk was about twenty and was putting green plants every where. I thought it was green enough!

"Excuse me." I said in a light high pitched voice. She looked over at me and was amazed at how I looked. _Wow! I don't look that good and I work out. _She thought. I could read minds amongst other things. I felt the heat creep into my cheeks.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm new here and I need my schedule." I said.

"Oh yes. And your name?"

"I'm Jessica…" I was cut short by some one swinging the door open. The cold breeze felt good against my skin. It was a small short boy about 5'9, he had brown hair, green eyes, and had a break out problem.

"Your name?" She asked again.

"Sorry, I'm Jessica Black." I said. She searched threw her papers and got my schedule. She gave it to me and the boy gave a letter to the lady. I was looking over my plans when the boy said,

"Hi, I'm Michal Newton, son of Mike Newton." He said. How ironic.

"Hi I'm Jessica Black, daughter of Isabella and Jacob Black." I said.

"What's your first class?" He asked as we stepped out into the rain.

"I have math statistics, you?"

"I have algebra." He said. Wow I was advanced.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then." I said.

"Sure. I'll see you later." He said with a huge grin. I smiled and he looked ready to melt. I sighed and went to my first class. I met Michal's sister in this class. She was about 5'4, blonde hair, round dark green eyes, and a freckly face. She was nice. Then I went to English with Mrs. Henderson. She kind of scared me. After that, I went to P.E. with Mr. Varner. I had to dress out! We were running the mile today. Perfect! I walked out of the girls locker room before any one else. Finally every one came out. The coach blew his whistle and we all started running. I heard many thought's about me at this point since all the boys were right behind me.

_She look's hot. _

_Nice!_

_I wonder what her front looks like._

_Damn! She's got a fine ass! _What idiots. Then another thought came to me. _OMG! It's Bella's daughter! I can't believe it! She has to sit with us at lunch! _This voice, it was high and bell like. I looked around me to see who it was. It could have been any one! But which girl to be exact. Finally the ten minute bell rang and I raced to get to my next period. I had art. Thank god!

When I walked into the class, it was almost all the way full. I walked to the teacher as the rest of the students poured in. He signed my slip and made me introduce my self to the class. He told me to take the only empty seat left. It was next to a dream. He had messy bronze hair, topaz eyes, and supper pale skin like me. I sat down and he looked at me kind of funny. I smelled my hair, it smelt normal like freesia.

He chuckled at me when I did this. I rolled my eyes. During class, I was drawing a little meadow I had found in the forest near a road. He pushed a little paper my way. I opened it and in his beautiful hand writing it said,

'_I'm Edward. What's your name_?' I quickly scribbled it down.

'_Jessica._' He read the paper then started to do his work. _Okay! _I thought. I did my work to and when the bell rang, I hastily got from my seat and got out the door. I was so happy I had choir next. I quickly walked in and the teacher told me to take any seat. I sat down in the back row and then a pixie looking girl and a tall built boy walked in. They saw me and then took seats by me.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is my brother Emmet." She said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jessica." I said.

"I take it that you have met my brother." She said.

"Edward." Emmet told me. I guess I had a look of confusion on my face.

"Oh! Yes I have met him." I said.

"I was wondering, would you like to sit with my family and me at lunch?" Alice asked.

"I guess so." I said. She smiled and started to sing the music. What was this day going to hold for me?

**AN: I know this is short but I am having total writers block. Now I am so sorry if this is boring but I hope it isn't. **


	3. New Friends& Lunch

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing! **_

_**AN: I hope you enjoy this. It was fun and there is a kind of fight scene! Review! **_

**New Friends & Lunch**

**Jessica's POV**

After choir was lunch. I can't tell you how bad I wanted to escape this place. Half the people… wait, 80 of the people weren't that nice to me. If only they knew what I was then they would have to be nice to me. But right now they don't and can't know.

Honestly, I didn't really want to sit with the Cullen's. They were so intimidating and perfect and I was the perfect image of odd looking. The period was almost over and I hadn't come up with a plan on how to skip out on lunch with out seeming rude to the Cullen kids. The bell rang and I groaned internally.

"Come on Jessica!" Alice said as she stood up and handed me my things. I got up and followed Alice and Emmet into the MPR timidly. We finally reached their table.

"Jessica, I think the only one's you haven't met are Jasper and Rosalie." Alice said.

"Hi." I said shyly. We all sat down. There was an awkward lull in the cafeteria and several whispers of, 'Oh she gets to sit with the Cullen kids.' I sunk low into my seat.

"So, what school did you go to before this one?" Alice asked ending the silence.

"I went to County." I said.

"Did you have many friends?" Emmet asked.

"No."

"How many friends did you have?"

"One."

"Only one. Why?" Edward asked.

"How should I know? If they don't want to be my friend o'well because I am normally busy." I said.

"What are you always busy with?" Rosalie asked in a kind of rude and angry tone.

"I have hobbies." I said.

"For instance?"

"For instance I like to read." I said. This was turning into an interrogation!

"What else?" What's with them and questions?!

"I like to mess with cars, go places, and write." I said.

"Quite the little over achiever. What, do you get strait A's, do all the school functions, create web sites. Well, what ever you do, I'm sure you brag about it to every one." Rosalie said in such a harsh tone that no one has ever spoken in to me before. Every one of her siblings stared at her.

"I guess you think you're too good for us, so just leave." She said leaning across the table. I was seething! My seems were about to burst. It's like she was doing it on purpose.

"You know, I didn't expect to sit here with you guys and be looked down upon or obliterated by heartless people, so I'm just going to go." I said getting up. They all got up too while Rosalie smiled triumphantly. I was a few steps away from the table but I turned around and said to Rosalie.

"I don't think my self better but obviously you think you are better. But if you think about it, you are just like every other person who talks bad or thinks odiously about others." She just got as tempered as I did at this point. Her family was dumb found. The boys were smiling immensely though. I was almost to the doors when I turned around and saw Rosalie throw something mushy looking at me, I ducked and the doors opened and the principal was creamed.

"Miss Hale, Miss Black! Detention after school!" He yelled as he looked back and forth between us.

"But I didn't do any thing!" Rosalie said.

"That makes it two days for you both!" He said. She was about to open her mouth again.

"You want to make it three?!"

"No." She said. He walked out the door. I stood up and Alice just got finished scowling at Rosalie. She smiled rudely at me. A growl ripped deep in my chest, a couple kids looked at me. I shoved the doors open and started to walk to my next class at a frighteningly fast pace. Kids in the halls moved out of my way. I was the first one in my class. The teacher told me to sit in the only open seat which was right in the front row.

I got ready as the kids poured in. Then the handsome, deep, angelic, velvety voice sat down next to me and said,

"So, detention with Rosalie." It was Edward. I looked over at him. Oh how I longed to touch his perfect face.

"She's putting a mark on my record. I've never had a bad note or a detention." I said.

"It's probably a consolation to her and it's not like you care." I said.

"Take out your books and turn to deep sea research." The teacher said.

"To let you know, I do care. She is my sister and she humiliated me." He said.

"That's the only reason you care." I said. We were silent for a long time. After the teacher told us to pack up he said,

"And just to let you know, I do care that you got in trouble." He said. The bell rang and he was up and out the door. Oh how I wish I could touch him! I walked out the door and went to my last period. (**AN: I know the day is short.) **I went to creative writing. After that, I had firkin detention with Rosalie. I walked up to the office. People were snickering and laughing while I walked.

I walked into the office and the principal was standing there.

"Miss Black." He said.

"Mr. Marat." I said.

"Miss Hale."

"Sir." She said sarcastically.

"Take a seat in my office and start writing the paragraphs that I set out for you. We walked into his office and I started writing. She kept tapping her nails against the wood making the hour slower and slower. Finally the principal came in and excused us. When we walked out side, all of the Cullen kids were waiting. I walked over to my car and opened my door.

"At least you are some what smarter than your mom." Rosalie said. I threw my bag in the car and walked over to her. I shoved her and she shoved me back.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"How am I supposed to believe you?!" I asked.

"Because I knew your mom and she wasn't very smart." She said.

"What ever jack-ass." I said. I turned around.

"Shove it up your ass." She mumbled. I turned around and my fist met with her face. She was so shocked she fell back.

"Like wise you waif. That's all you are, an abandoned person." I said. She looked mad now. This time she threw a punch at me but I grabbed her fist and started twisting her arm. She threw her other fist at me but I grabbed that one too. She looked stuck on what to do. But from many fights with other people like Paul and Embry and even my dad, I knew what to do. I slammed my head against hers and when she stumbled I tripped her.

"Thanks for the detention." I said and got in my car. I sped home. I wanted my mom. I got home and walked inside.

"How was your day darling." Mom asked me as I walked into the kitchen.

"A living hell."

**AN: I updated! Sorry I made you wait a while but you know about writers block. Thank you to all who read and review! I hope you enjoyed this. **


	4. Round 2!

_**AN: Okay, this might not be as awesome as the last chapter. (Which I think I did a bad job on!) I hope you enjoy it. And there is a little surprise in this chapter or the next for all of you who don't know already. **_

_**Disclaimer: Common we all know what I'm going to say!**_

**Round 2!**

**Jessica's POV**

My mom comforted me that night by telling me that's how her first day there was and she gave me ice cream. Now it's the morning and I'm driving to school for another day of purgatory. I groaned as I pulled into the school parking lot. I saw Rosalie and her family standing in front of their Volvo. I had the nerve to rip into her! _Get a hold of your self, just avoid her! _Edward looked over at me and shook with laughter.

"Stupid shiny silver Volvo owner!" I whispered. He actually burst out in laughter. I rolled my eyes and got out of my car. I walked right past them. Rosalie was staring at me like the witch bitch a she was. I smiled internally at how I hit her yesterday. She had a tiny mark right at the corner of her eye from where I punched her. I went on with my day as normally as I could until… Dun, dun, dun… Choruses! I walked into the room and every one went dead silent as I took my seat.

They were all looking at me. _Freaky insane small town people! _I thought. Emmet and Alice walked in and took their seats by me. I wanted so bad just to move. Emmet seemed a little uncomfortable by me. That just made me want to laugh because I beat up his girlfriend. When the bell rang, I ran out the door before Alice could talk to me. The cold air filled my lungs making me feel better. I sat down at a table and got out my sketch book and a couple other books on famous artists.

When I finally finished my drawing with sketching, out lining, and coloring, a very pale hand come sliding across the table and knocked every thing down. I was pissed! I clenched my jaw and fists. I looked over and saw Rosalie.

"Honest mistake." She said. I stood up and a deep growl ripped threw my chest.

"Oh I'm scared." She said.

"You should be." I was steaming. She rolled her eyes and continued walking. I smiled as I saw a wonderful image in my head. I walked past her and I bumped her hard enough to make her books fall out of her hands.

"Jack-ass!" She said.

"Oops, honest mistake." I said mimicking her voice. She was mad. She started for me and I went for it as well. She went to punch me but I grabbed her arm and flipped her over onto her back.

"Have a nice fall?" I asked. Some of the kids out side were watching now. She jumped up and I punched her in her gut. I was totally wining. I was way to cocky because she punched me in my face. I could feel the blood pulsing with in me. I just got so mad that I laid one punch after another on her. She got a few good ones in on my face though. I give her credit for that. She lunged her self at me and slammed into me. I flipped over and shoved her into a wall. Before I could punch her again, some one was dragging me off.

"Let me go so I can beat the hoer up!" I yelled.

"Well, if you did that you would just be down on her level right?" Edward said. Emmet was across from us holding Rosalie protectively.

"Let go of me." I said.

"Promise not to attack?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said. I was shaking badly now. He let me go.

"What is your firkin problem?!" Rosalie yelled at me. The kids started to clear out.

"Rosalie! Don't tempt the animal with in!" Edward said to her. I turned around and looked at him. My temper flaming, my heart racing, my blood boiling, and my body was shaking a little too hard for my taste.

"You know!" I accused. I did that a lot when I got mad.

"Let's not make this bigger than it is." He said.

"I can't take this! I have to go!" I said. The bell had just rang signaling the end of the passing period.

"I presume you know what we are as well." Rosalie said.

"No I don't ass hole!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes at me like I was supposed to know and maybe I should but I don't. She better watch out because I just might… _Get a grip!_ I yelled at my self. I think I need to see a shrink or some thing.

"I honestly can't take this… I have to go." I said.

"Whoa! We need a few things answered." Jasper said.

"There's nothing I have to say." I wanted to end my agony. I quickly got in my car and left. When I was half way home, I started to cry silently. My passenger door opened and shut just as quickly. I looked over and saw Edward sitting in the seat.

"How the hell did you get in my car?" I asked as I looked away.

"I'll explain when we get to your house." He said. Finally we got to my house. I got out of the car and I noticed that the whole Cullen family followed me. I rolled my eyes and walked into the house. Mom came down the stairs then. She was pulling her hair up.

"Hi mom." I said. She looked up and her face went way to pale for my taste for her.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered.

"Bella." Edward breathed.

"How do you know my mother?" I asked.

"Long story."

"I can't believe this is happening. There both here at the same time and they don't even know it. This is bad." Mom was going insane.

"Mom… mom… Bella!" I yelled. Her frenzy calmed down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You know the Cullen's." She said.

"And?" I asked. I had a feeling I was missing some thing. Alice was basically bouncing with joy.

"What am I missing?" I asked.

"Um… Why don't we go into the living room and I will tell you what I know." Mom said. We all walked into the living room. We sat down. The Cullen's could barely get on the couch.

"Ok. Explain." Edward said.

"Look, after you left, I got married, after I got married I found out that I was pregnant. After she was born we figured that Jessica was half were wolf and half vampire. So, a few years ago, I figured some thing out, Jessica… Edward is your dad." Bella said.

"What!" All of the Cullen's said in unison except for Alice. What was happening. Every thing was coming out so fast! I didn't know what to do. My body was shaking so bad at this point.

"Jessica, are you ok?" Mom whispered into my ear.

"No, I'm not. Maybe you should keep a good few feet away from me right now for precaution." I said. She looked at me shocked.

"Unless of course you want to look like Emily then that would be a story." I said. She took a couple steps back.

"I really honestly can't take this!" I said. Edward pushed Bella a few more steps back. The front door suddenly opened and Jacob walked in. He looked up set that the Cullen's were in our house.

"Why are _you_ in my home?" He asked.

"Jacob just stay calm." Mom warned him.

"Right but I want them out of this house." He said. I got out of my chair and ran up to my room. I climbed out the window and sat on the highest part of the roof. It hurt knowing what was going on and that the people I live with aren't my true family but the Cullen's are.

"Damn it!" I heard my mom yell.

"Well if you wouldn't have let them in this wouldn't be happening!" What did this all come too? I felt scared. What was I supposed to do? I'm sure mom wouldn't want Jacob knowing about this. Oh gosh, what am I supposed to fucking do?!

**AN: Okay, next chapter is up. Sorry it took so long but School had swamped me with work and it's almost Christmas! What is that all about? Any way, I was thinking, if any one has a good idea for the next chapter and would like to help me. I would greatly appreciate it! I hope to write soon! REVIEW!**


	5. Complications

**_AN: Okay, I know some people weren't that pleased with my last chapter and how every thing went but, I like it that way. I'm not trying to offend any one that's the last thing I want to do to any one on the face of the Earth. I will try and make this chapter better. I am struggling though because I have a binder check, a huge test to study for, and my day was long. Plus STAR testing is next week and I have to write a huge essay! R&R_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New moon or any of the characters except for Jessica! **_

**Complications!**

**Bella's POV**

Two weeks. Two stinking weeks! I was in a fight with my husband and daughter that long!

I couldn't believe what was happening. It was just too unbelievable that he was back and met his daughter. I was still upset with Jacob and we didn't talk that much. We talked when necessary nothing more nothing less. I was so upset; Jessica wasn't talking to me at all. She avoided every one and seemed very infuriated. I tried to talk to her but she would shut me out and run up the stairs. I needed some one I could actually talk to but I wasn't sure who to talk to.

I could try Mike Newton but I didn't want him looking at me weird. Angela was away on a trip, all of my other friends were at work or something. That only left one option… Edward. I didn't want confrontation though. I was stuck in a mind or actually state of wonder on what to do. I finally made up my mind. Unsure if it was right, I grabbed my keys and left.

I was quite shocked at my self. When I arrived at the large white house, only Edward's car was in the drive way. I got out of my car, my nerves in knots, and I knocked on the front door. Edward opened the door and motioned me in. I walked in and into the living room. I sat in a chair and Edward sat across from me.

"Edward… I have a problem." I said.

"Is it about the whole ordeal that happened a couple weeks ago?" I nodded feebly.

"Alright, let me hear it." He said.

"It's been two weeks Edward, and she's still not even approachable." I sighed feeling so miserable for having to hide this for so long.

"Bells…" Edward breathed and I was intoxicated all over again just by the smell of his sweet breath. How long had it been since he called me that? Since I've last seen him? No! I'm with Jacob now! No!

"Bella?" This time Edward said -with that confused look on his face- as if he's still trying to figure out what's going on in my head, oh… why aren't I answering? I looked up and smiled.

"Sorry, It's just I'm so lost in my thoughts right now, I don't know what to do Edward and to top it all off Jake doesn't even know I'm here. I can't tell him because then I'd have to explain why---."

Bella, listen to me!" Edward repeated. I sighed and looked up at those topaz eyes. They seemed a little darker then I remembered, and sad too.

"How could you not tell me about my daughter?" He sounded so sad and a little accusing.

I just couldn't believe what I was hearing! Is he honestly trying to make it seem like it's my fault?!

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Are you honestly saying it's my fault? You are the one who left for a _second_ time! And Jake was there again, and you… You never came back Edward! You left me, and now your making it seem as if it's my fault you didn't know that **_we _**have a daughter?!" I barely whispered the last line, but I knew he heard.

"You are so absurd Isabella Swan." It was almost lower than a whisper. Almost… But I heard it, and this is not what I need now or came here for. Not when my own daughter is not talking to me and certainly not when my love come back into my life and says I'm unbelievable… Again. He makes my stomach twist in ways Jake has never made me feel, and makes my heart start tearing apart, and making room for a new hole. That hole that was never fully healed, where the heart is tapped together, and suddenly that tape's holding isn't as strong as it once was, and now it's coming off. My heart is tearing up all over again. Tearing up before it was even fully healed.

"This was a mistake Edward, and I apologize. If we can talk about this again maybe we'd be able to begin the subject about our daughter before letting our personal feelings take over." I said this all in one breath, afraid that this hole is going to make me collapse right in front of him. But he wasn't even looking at me. That hurt, and makes it easier as I held my breath so while trying so hard to keep the tears in. I saw him wince so quick that I wasn't sure if he really did it as a reaction as to me holding my breath or holding in my pain. And then… I realized it was so hard to get up and walk out with out even looking back. Not once.

I got in my car and quickly drove home. Jessica should be there because school got out half an hour ago. I pulled into the drive way and walked into the house. It was very quiet.

"Jessica?" I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Jessica?" After a minute, I walked in. The sight brought tears to my eyes. Her drawers were empty and so was her closet. He window was open and she was no where to be seen.

"Oh no!" I panicked. I ran over to her window, she was no where to be seen again.

"Bella." I heard Jacobs voice as I fell to the floor. Seconds later he came into the room.

"She's gone." I whispered. He came over to me and held me to him.

"The pack will help find her!" Jake said as I sobbed into his shoulder.

**Jessica's POV (Earlier at school)**

I left in the morning before mom or Jacob could say any thing to me. I was mad as hell! I avoided every one, phone calls, e-mails, every thing. When I got to school I went to my first class as fast as possibly could around humans. No one talked to me for fear of me attacking them. I ditched all the periods I had with my 'family' and would sit in my car and listen to music. Finally lunch came. I walked into the forest so I could be alone.

"So the true bitch of the family wants to be alone." Rosalie said as she came into the forest.

"Why don't you do us both a favor and fuck off?" I said trying to control my rage.

"I don't have to. At least I have some sort of dignity because I'm not a filthy animal." She said. I got up from the base of the tree I was sitting at.

"What are you going to do! You think you can out smart a person who is over 100 years old?"

"No, I'm just going to beat your ass." I said. Before she could say another thing a rip interrupted her. A look of fear welded in her eyes and her body went in to a crouch mode. I jumped into her mind.

_Why does she look so different? She looks so intimidating. Her eyes, all red? What's with the stripes? _I smiled and reveled my sharp teeth. She leaped at me but with one large paw I knocked her down and pinned her to the ground. I lifted up my paw and popped out my almost hand long claws. She gasped in terror.

I ripped the claws across her chest and over her face. After she yelled in pain I howled in pride and triumph. I heard the brushing of feet on the ground and soon realized that what I did was wrong. I scrambled off of my victim and as soon as Emmet, Jasper, and Alice ran over, they looked at me in utter shock and I cowered in fear and regret. I ran.

As fast as I could with my speed of a vampire and were wolf, I ran home. I leaped to my window and into my room. I got a change of clothes and packed a bag. As soon as I did that, I jumped out my window and ran. My legs felt like rubber beneath me. I turned my head to look behind me and then some thing was watching me. It had bright purple eyes that shone like lights.

I then felt some thing hit me in my back. It made me fall to the floor. Before I slipped out of consciousness and into the dark, I saw some thing in the shape of a huge animal, it was all black. I mean there were no shapes that were evident, almost like a shadow. I then saw no more.

**I updated! And I gave you a cliffy! I owe great thanks and gratitude to my friend who helped me and gave me tips to write this chapter! Again, sorry for making you wait. It's just that my family is going threw some crisis like a lot of deaths and people leaving. I hope to write soon. Love ya! R&R**


	6. Aperances

**A/N: Alright, I don't know how well this will turn out so…**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer**

**Appearances**

**Jessica's POV**

Take my advice; I know how Alice in Wonderland feels. Falling down the rabbit's whole is uncomfortable. I twisted a sprawled down the dark endless pit. I woke with a start right before I hit the bottom. I looked around and found my self still on the forest floor. I got up and moaned when I moved my arms. It hurt so badly. I quickly grabbed my bag with struggle and started running again.

I was freaked out. I didn't know what to make of the black thing. I imagined it in my head again. It haunted me. I thought long and hard of where I had seen it before. My thoughts were moving so rapidly that I had a hard time keeping up with it. It caused me to be filled with adrenalin and I ran even harder. My legs started to feel like jelly. Or Jell-o more like.

Before I knew it, I was half way between Port Angelus and Seattle. I needed to stop. I was starting to cramp in my legs and gut. If I ran to long with and empty stomach and not enough feeding, I would start cramping and get sick. I slowed to a walk as I reached a 7-eleven. I could feel my stomach flip with each cramp and wave of nausea.

I walked into the store with haste and hurried to the bathroom. My body racked with dry heaves since I hadn't eaten in two days or hunted in two weeks. I filled my hands with icy water and splashed it on my face. As I looked in the mirror, my eyes were black as coal and my stomach growled.

I walked out of the bathroom and bought a soda, a bag of chips, and some ice cream. The lady at the register looked at me like I was crazy. _She's buying all this junk and yet she's so thin. _I sighed. She had the news station on.

"17 year old Jessica Black was missing when her mother and father got home. There is no evidence of a kidnapping though."

"I need your ID miss." The lady said with a sneer.

"How about for a hundred we forget the ID." I said.

"What ever." I grabbed my bag and walked away from the store. I ran into the forest and sat perched in a tree. I ate my food and wondered where I could hunt since the trees were scarce around here. I jumped down from the tree and ran into the deeper forest. I spotted a huge grizzly just waking up from hibernation. The best time to get them. After him and two deer, I was restored. I started running again. My mind was suddenly flooded with a memory of the black beast.

**Flashback (11 years ago):**

"_**Mommy!" I yelled as I sat up from my nightmare. **_

"_**What baby?" My mom asked as she rushed into the room with dad close behind.**_

"_**I had a bad dream." I sobbed. **_

"_**Of what?" Dad asked as he picked me up and held me in his arms. **_

"_**It was a huge black monster with glowing eyes." I said. **_

"_**It was just a dream sweetie." My mom said as she rubbed my fore head. **_

"_**But it was so real." I whined. **_

"_**Honey, there is no such thing as… well a thing like that." My dad said as my mom giggled. **_

"_**It seemed so real." **_

"_**Come on my little princes, you can sleep in our room tonight." My dad said and carried me towards the door following my mom. I looked to my bed and I saw the eyes of the monster from my dream. **_

**End of Flashback. **

I stopped dead in my tracks. I decided to do a little experiment. I thought of a monster with purple eyes, in the shape of a huge serpent. I felt a gush of wind and I opened my eyes. Standing only a few feet from me was a giant serpent with purple eyes. I went blank on what to do. As it lashed its head toward me I ducked and all of the sudden a tree was ripped out of the ground and flattened the head.

Alright, there had to be something wrong with me! I can make monsters, turn into a monster my-self, I can read minds, and levitate things! I'm one messed up chilled. My mom couldn't even come up with a reason why I was half werewolf half vampire instead of all vampire, or half-human, half-vampire.

"I'm a freak of nature!" I yelled. _Who says? _

"What? Who was that?" I was a freak of nature. I'm starting to hear things. No one answered. Not even a murmur.

"Oh God help me!" I yelled. I was exasperated. "Well, better get up and keep moving." I ran to the air port.

"What flight would you like miss?" She asked.

"What ever is left in a plane first class?" I said.

"Oh, you're lucky, the last seat for the flight to Atlanta. From there, you could go to Tuscany, and take a drive in a rental car to Volterra if you would like?" the receptionist said.

"Sure,"

"What kind of car would you like?"

"A black BMW Z4." I said in a hurry.

"Here are your tickets for each of the flights and the keys to your rental car."

"Thanks." I said and ran for the terminal. I took my seat and ordered a Pepsi. I was so frightened at this point in my life. I am a disaster to every one. My flight was fast and as I fought against the urge to sleep, I let silent tears fall. I got on the other plane before I knew it. Once again I fought the urge to fall asleep.

"Miss, would you like a pillow?" An over happy flight attendant asked me.

"No, I'm fine thank you." I said and continued looking at the seat in front of me.

_**One day later:**_

Oh, what a headache. I feel like I'm falling apart. I felt an empty cavity in my chest as I exited the plane. I walked to the car rental area and got my car.

"Which way to Volterra?" I asked some one.

"No habla inglés." They said. They didn't speak English. At least mom had me take Italian, French, Spanish, and Russian.

"Uh… cuál manera Volterra?"

"Oh! Usted cabeza al norte sobre la carretera, encima del tuskan aldeas, y vuelta a la derecha y you'll esté allí falta."

"Gracias mucho sir."

"No problema joven señora." The man said. I drove away from him and headed up the high way. People here are so friendly. That's not some thing to think about right now though! I raced threw the streets passing cars. My heart pumped. I finally turned right and turned into the parking lot of Volterra. The building were so close together and I wondered if I could find a hotel, at the very least a motel.

I walked up to a very tall guard.

"Do you know where I can stay for a while in the city?" I asked.

"I'll need some registration madam." He said in a heavy accent.

"How about," I said, " we forget the ID and instead this?" I asked as I gave him a peck on the mouth. I was desperate. He had his radio on.

"I don't…" I put my fingers on his lip and leaned up to his ear.

"Je volonté venez dos ce soir pour un baiser. Hmm?" I backed away and he nodded, cleared his throat and said something to the guard in the hut and he turned back to me.

"Follow me." He said. He grabbed my bag and started leading me through tiny streets.

"You can stay here." He said as he walked me into a large inn. "I have you a room and don't worry about the fees." He said.

"Thank you." I said and headed for my room. I locked my door and sunk down in the corner.

"Why me?" I closed my eyes and leaned my head against my knees. Before I knew it, I was in a horrid nightmare.

**I was walking threw a crowed that was all wearing red. The walls had red flags on them and children were wearing plastic fangs. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly I heard a snarl. I turned and saw 12 black shapes were standing by tour busses waiting for the people to exit off the bus. **

"**No…" I didn't have much time. The bus doors started to swing open and the things crouched. I had to think of something and fast. I saw the best thing close, cars. Really nice, fast cars.**

"**Man, it just had to be those." I moaned. I lifted my hands and some people looked at me like I was crazy. I levitated the cars and closed the buss doors. Some people started screaming. I saw movement's in the shadows. I smashed the cars onto the shadows. Many growls erupted from them but were drowned out by the screaming. **

"**Jessica!" I heard my moms frantic voice, I smelt were wolfs, and vampires, and most of all, I smelt fear.**

I sat up and took a sharp intake of breath as I woke. I looked at the clock, it was nearly three. I soon remembered my promise. I quickly changed into a pair of low cut, dirty denim jeans, a tight black shirt that was like a second skin, and my converse. I grabbed my back pack and ran from my room and out into the streets. There were a few people hanging things from the walls that looked like banners or flags. I didn't care.

I ran to the gates to where my guard friend was waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I said.

"It's quite alright." He was in a turtle neck, jeans, and some converse. "Now, where's my kiss?" He asked.

"Right," I took a step to him and leaned forward. He met me half way. I figured that I could use him to my advantage. We both pulled away. _Terrible kisser!_ I thought.

_Wonderful kisser! _He thought.

"What are they decorating for?" I asked.

"Oh, they are setting up for St. Marcus day." He said.

"My mom told me about it before and that it was rather interesting." I said remembering how my mom had told me about going into the huge castle at the center of this place.

"It is…" I let him ramble on and finally I could see the sky start to light up with the sun. Not a cloud in sight. I stepped into the shadows of a building.

"What?"

"My eyes, they are really sensitive and if I look at the sky when the suns up, I can hurt my eyes." I said.

"Oh," He said and he started rambling on more about the event of the day. Soon cars started pulling into the parking lot and other guards were directing traffic. After a few people started to pour into the city, I walked in to the city as well. Every one was wearing red. Kids had plastic fangs in. This was starting to worry me. I walked around enjoying my self some what during the celebration until about 1:00 P.M. Tourist buses parked in the tiny streets.

This was too familiar. My dream! I soon heard a snarl and turned to the tour buses. Can you guess what happened next? 12 black monsters, waiting for the people to exit the bus.

"No…"

**A/N: Okay! There it is! The next chapter. Please tell me what you think. There will only be a few more –Two maybe- chapters after this and then the story is complete. R&R PLEASE!**

**HERE ARE THE TRANSLATIONS! In order! **

_Jessica :**( Which way to Volterra?)**_

_Man :**( You head North on the highway, over the Tuscan villages, and turn right and you'll be there miss.)**_

_Jessica :( **Thank you very much sir.)**_

_Man** :( No problem young lady.)**_

_Jessica to the guard** :( I will come back this evening for a kiss. Hmmm?)**_


	7. The Beginning of Torture

**A/N: Alright! Here we go. This might be the last chapter depending how much I put in it. Enjoy and please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or any of the character besides Jessica and the guard. **

**The Beginning of Torture**

**Jessica's POV**

How did my life get so messed up? How I would kill to be home right now, curled up in a chair, and reading Pride and Prejudice. But no I get to be in Volterra surrounded by the enemy. I was snapped back into reality when I heard more shrills and screams. I turned to see that every one was trying to back away from me and the allies all at once. I saw dark figures coming towards me. I crouched.

"Jessica!" My mom's voice was rather loud.

"Mom?" I asked as I stood up straight. I saw my mom and what's this, the Cullen family coming towards me trying to run at a human pace. I growled deep in my chest as I saw them. But I took comfort in the fact that the pack was trailing behind them.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Look what we have here. A disobedient child." Some one said in a smoky gray cloak. She was still in the shadows but she looked boyish. Her hair was cropped short and her eyes a frightening red. I hissed knowing that she drank off humans.

"Feisty too." She laughed and more cloaked people came out of the shadows. I started to back up. That's when they started to close in.

"Jessica!" All of the Cullen's yelled this time.

"Why do you give a damn?!" I yelled. One of the cloaked people took this as an opportunity to attack me. I grabbed them off my back and threw them into a wall with such force the wall broke and I heard a sick snap. I smiled in satisfaction but this was making me shake worse than ever. Before I could control my self I changed into a werewolf. Several people in the crowed fainted.

"It's not possible!" The lady with cropped hair said. They weren't having fun any more. They all lunged for me. In one swift movement I had five of them on the ground. _Jessica! You have to stop! _I heard Sam's voice go into my head, I growled. I'm not going to stop! Shoot! I would rather kill one of these human eaters.

"This is a beast! A monster!" They were trying to get me mad and it worked. I jumped on the person who called me a 'beast'. They tried to push me off but I bit their neck off. Every one gasped. Well, what did they expect?

"Stop Jessica!" My mom pleaded. Her voice was drowned out by three people dressed in normal clothes but with cape looking things on.

"Do we have to do every thing?" A man with white hair asked as he passed the cloaked people. They all looked down.

"Hmmm, what do you think of her Aro?" The man asked. A man with long black hair replied.

"Well, I'm not sure Caius."

"She broke the laws!" He said. Some how, the wolfs and Cullen's pushed through the crowed up to the front.

"Well, that means death…" Aro said.

"Wait, Aro, Caius, Marcus. Do you have to kill the girl?" Carlisle asked.

"Sorry, old friend, but yes we do." Caius said. Satisfaction dripped from his voice. It was nearly twelve at night.

"Jane… if you would." The girl with cropped hair stepped forward and she looked into my eyes. I felt a shock go through my brain but I push it away. I got up and turned back into human form. -My clothes were nearly almost all gone.-

"Will some one please tell me if something is supposed to be happening?" I said. They all looked at me in shock.

"Jane, I told you to do it." Aro said.

"I am!" And a harder wave singed my brain. I put my fingers up to my temples.

"Oh, that's what she's doing. But shouldn't it be stronger?" I asked smirking.

"Don't be a smart ass." My mom said to me.

"Jane do it your hardest and as long as you can." Caius said. She soon looked at me in deep concentration.

"No!" My mom and Edward yelled. They couldn't stop her though because the pain was almost unbearable. I roared in pain and she looked happy. I put my hands over my ears and stumbled a bit. I looked straight into Jane's eyes and my rage built as did my momentum. My palms soon started to tingle. I took my hands off my ears because the pain was stopping and Jane started to look weak.

"She's absorbing power!" Aro sounded some what happy. I knew from this moment when some one wrapped me in a lightning bolt of pain that I would die. Rather it was torture or a quick death, I would die. I had no say but I did the right thing. I saved lives. Innocent lives.

"Stop!" My mom pleaded. Edward was stopping her from running over to me.

"Don't mom." I whispered. She didn't though.

"Stay where you are!" I yelled this time. "I don't want you to get hurt too." I said. Aro and Caius looked at me surprised.

"I did what I did to protect your tiny town. So I would like one request before you kill me." I said looking at Aro.

"That depends what it…"

"Of course young lady." Aro cut Caius off.

"You will leave all of my family alone. Let the pack and the Cullen family leave with my mom." I said.

"Alec and Demetri! Take them out of the city." Aro said.

"Bye mom, Jacob, dad." I whispered. They all looked at me. Jacob had wide eyes since I didn't call him dad but I called Edward dad.

"Go!" I yelled as the pain encased me further. Some one grabbed me but the put me down when change in their arms. They put a tight collar around my neck and started to pull me along. Some one tried to touch me but I snapped my jaws at them. They backed off. We walked through a large gate and into the castle at the center of the city. They took me to a dungeon looking room and locked the doors. Some one started hitting me repeatedly until I was in unconsciousness. _Goodbye life. _Then I saw no more and figured I never would.

**A/N: Alright. I know it sucks and all but I want to know if I should do a sequal or not. I would like more than two reviews this time too. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if I should write a squeal. **


	8. Epilogue: Changing

**A/N: Alright. Last and final chapter people. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Epilogue: Changing**

**Jessica's POV**

I would scream, I would yell. They would hit me, they would whip me. What happened? My life was starting to turn into a blank. It's a clean break. I couldn't remember anything any more. Every time they would give me a shot I couldn't remember anything all I knew was violence.

"She is ready for the injection." Jane said as Caius walked in. He grabbed the shot and walked over to me. I hissed and snapped.

"Jane…" He said. She pushed her power full force on me and Caius took the opportunity to shove the shot into my neck.

"Rise you monster." He said and kicked me. That's how they tried to make me do things… beat me. I roared in pain and stood.

"Good." He said to him self. He had an idea in his eyes but I didn't know what. He leaned into me and tried to kiss me. Before I knew what I was doing, I ripped the chains from the wall and threw him to the ground.

"Impressive, Jane, tell Aro that the weapon is ready." Caius looked evil. Aro rushed into the room.

"Let me see her in action." Aro said. Some one walked over to me and tried to slap me. I grabbed their throat and slammed them against the wall. I squeezed their neck until the crack satisfied me.

"Are you sure she's not too dangerous?" Jane asked.

"No… but I know she is what we've been waiting for… Now she just has too… how should I say… snap a hundred humans." Aro said as he laughed. I closed my eyes and fell to the floor. I couldn't even remember who I was. What the fuck did they do to me? Me, kill thousands of people? I'm a weapon. Of mass destruction.

**A/N: I know some of you wanted more but I have to save it for the sequel. I hope you read it. **

**Sincerely,**

**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**


End file.
